Messages to the Heart
by WeirdMe
Summary: Take the beautiful words of my heart and press it to ink and paper. One Shot.


_2:32AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Hey.

_2:40AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

Who's this?

_2:46AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

I see you're awake. And of course you deleted my number. To think I actually thought you kept your promise. You promised to never forget me, I don't think that happened . . . It's me, Clary.

_2:48AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

What the fuck do you want?

_2:50AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Lovely manners.

_2:51AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

I'm seriously Clarissa. What do you want? It's been five years.

_2:53AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

It has been awhile, Clarissa? Jace, do you remember what day it is today?

_2:55AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231_

Who gives a damn?

_2:56AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Its important.

_2:59AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

Clary, I don't have time for this. I was _sleeping_.

_3:01AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

You answered. You know what day it is.

_3:05AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

The day we broke up. Why does it matter? Just leave me alone Clary.

_3:07AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231_

You weren't the only one hurt, Jace, I was too. The only difference is that you got better. I'm trying to get better.

_3:09AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

How does that involve me?

_3:11AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Its all about you and everything that happened between the moment we meet and the moment everything fell apart. Do you remember our first kiss?

_3:13AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

No.

_3:16AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Or when we first meet? I was 16, almost 17, you were 19.

_3:22AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231_

I don't give a damn Clary.

_3:25AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

My mom got you to babysit me because I let Isabelle have a party at the house last time she was gone on business. She wanted you to check up on me twice a day to make sure I wasn't having another one. She was going to be gone for a week. She didn't know how much you loved parties though. And girls. The first time I meet you, you were ringing my doorbell while making out with someone else.

_3:36AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

_. . . _When you finally stopped making out you looked at me and asked if any parties were happening. I said no, and you left.

3:40_AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Jace? Do you remember?

_3:42AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

It has been too long.

_3:43AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

It hurts. I know.

_3:45AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

Then leave it alone Clarissa.

_3:47AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

I need to understand. I need to know why everything fell apart so I'll know how to put everything back together again.

_3:50AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

I don't love you anymore.

_3:52AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231_

Its not a relationship I want. I want to get better. I need this, won't you help?

_3:53AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Jace, please, I need your corporation.

_4:00AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

You came later that day to check up on me again. But you were alone. Asked if I had some beer or was having a "silent" party because usually you can tell by the noise if someone's having a party. I glared and said no of course. Then you questioned if you could come into my house, but you knew the answer. You saw it your smile. No one ever refused Jace Wayland, not even me. So you came into my house. Sat on my couch, and kicked your shoes off on the carpet of the living room. When you could've taken them off by the door, but didn't. You patted the seat next to you and I sat down. You sent me a bewitching smile, but I think that was your smile. You told me I looked stressed. I nodded. You pulled out this pipe. "A Chinese water pipe," you replied, "Perfect when being stressed." You got up, and got the pipe ready, and brought it back. I tried it first, and gagged and coughed. A few back and fourths, then I knew what to do. Suck on the pipe, and hold the smoke in my lungs, then blow out even and calmly. It was so pretty, the pipe, do you still have it? The carved details that I remember running my fingers along. Our first kiss was that day. You asked me if I ever kissed someone before. I said no. You smirked. "Lucky, lucky girl," and chuckled you did, pushed me down on the couch, I could feel your breath on mine. "You never have been kissed until you've been kissed high," you quoted. And pressed your lips to mine. I can still remember how your breathe felt on my lips, like that warm breeze in Spring. How when we kissed, I felt like Alice falling down that rabbit hole, everything spinning. But the good kind, like when you're on a tire swing and people kept spinning you around. Again and again. I'm still falling down that rabbit hole. The spinning is not fun anymore. But I'm climbing back up.

_4:02AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

I can't help.

_4:07AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

You didn't talk to me again until a week later or a week and a half later. My mom was home when you rang the doorbell. My head was in a tizzy ever since the last kiss. I was in my room when you walked right in, my mom trailing behind you. But I guess she trusted you enough and left the room. You smirked, "Missed me?" And I did, I really did.

_4:09AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

Do you remember Jace?

_4:10AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

I remember a lot of things Clary.

_4:12AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231_

Do you remember us?

_4:15AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231_

How could I ever forget?

_4:16AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231_

Why did we break each other's hearts?

_4:19AM Sun, Nov 17_

_To: 7635872231 _

You broke mine first.

_4:23AM Sun, Nov 17_

_From: 7635872231 _

That's not true and you know it. _You_ stopped trying. _You _stopped loving me. It was _you _that started leaving, I just finished packing my bags first. And is it such a crime that I want to know why?

.. .. .* .. .*..

Jace Wayland sat his phone down on the nightstand. Shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and laid down, back in bed, next to his wife. A girl he didn't love. And not answering to a text from someone he does.

**Author's Note: So, I might actually add onto this. Write a few more chapters of **_**their **_**story and what happened to them. The ending will not change, **_**their**_** ending will not change, but you can see the story, the pages and words in between. Oh, and this one was in Jace's point of view, him receiving and sending out the text. Happy holidays! **

**Thanks Beta cammieXzachxx!**


End file.
